The Murder
by gollum rulz
Summary: Legolas finds himself involved in a terrible murder.
1. Begin

Legolas woke early and wondered through the forest. It began to rain so he took shelter in a small cave. As he walked further into the cave he could here a low growl. He took an arrow from his bag and loaded it onto his bow ready to fire. The growl got louder and louder as the brave Legolas walked deeper into the cave. Legolas sharp elf eyes spotted something run across the cave. It ran into a bush. Legolas approached the bush. Slowly he pulled back the leaves to reveal the creature. He drew his sword, held it high above his head and brought it down. With a loud thud the 'things' head fell to the ground. Legolas let out a huge gasp. "What have I done?!" 


	2. Begin

Who is who?  
  
Legolas woke early and wondered through the forest. It began to rain so he took shelter in a small cave. As he walked further into the cave he could here a low growl. He took an arrow from his bag and loaded it onto his bow ready to fire. The growl got louder and louder as the brave Legolas walked deeper into the cave. Legolas sharp elf eyes spotted something run across the cave. It ran into a bush. Legolas approached the bush. Slowly he pulled back the leaves to reveal the creature. He drew his sword, held it high above his head and brought it down. With a loud thud the 'things' head fell to the ground. Legolas let out a huge gasp. "What have I done?!"  
  
Legolas fell to his knees as the head of his fellow companion, Frodo rolled across the cave floor. Legolas dropped his sword and put his face in his hands. This couldn't get out; Legolas is good and fights evil! Quickly Legolas dragged the body back into the bush. He walked toward the head and the growling noise started again. Legolas spun around. He looked at the walls of the cave. He couldn't see anything. Suddenly something on the ceiling caught his eye. It was a bat. Not just any bat however. A growling bat! Feeling stupid, sad and guilty Legolas picked up the head and hid it in the bush. He picked up his sword then he ran out of the cave. It was still raining but Legolas didn't care. He wanted to get as far away from the cave as possible. He ran as fast as he could until he got to a small village in a clearing. He was far away from the cave now, he was safe, at least that's what he thought.  
  
"Master Frodo!" Sam crawled out from a bush opposite the one Frodo's body lay in. He was crying. "No!!" He wept. "I won't let him get away with this. Smeagle?!" Smeagle appeared. "Can you follow Legolas' sent?" "That I can!" replied Smeagle and straight away he ran to the mouth of the cave, "Come Hobbit! Come! We must hurry!" Sam ran after Smeagle. The two ran through the forest. Soon they too reached the village. They questioned the locals of where Legolas was. One of them led them to the local pub. Sam directed Smeagle to go and get the authorities and then entered. He looked around. There he was. Right in the corner near the fireplace. Sam approached. "Hobbit?" The familiar voice of Smeagle called after him. Sam turned to see that Smeagle was joined by 3 people from the local police. Sam smiled. They'd got him now! "Where is 'e 'hen?" one of the policemen asked. Sam turned around. He lifted his hand to point a proud finger at the man that killed his best friend but to the small hobbits horror, Legolas had gone!  
  
5 miles away Legolas, although tired was still running. He had narrowly escaped and his heart was beating rapidly. He ran to a small hut on the edge of the forest. He knocked on the door with a sharp tap. A tall man opened the door. His ears were pointed and his hair long and blonde. Legolas eyes widened. "D-dad???!!!" The man leaned forward, "Legolas? Is that you son?" Legolas sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye. He nodded, "Yes dad! It's me!" Legolas stepped forward and hugged his dad, "I thought you were dead!" Legolas' dad, Leego, shook his head. "But that night at Mordor!" Legolas explained, "You were in the blast!" Leego smiled and shook his head, "No!" he chucked, "just close!" Leego led his son inside. He made them both a nice cup of tea and as they drank it Legolas explained all of the events of the day. Legolas began to weep. His dad comforted him and then showed him to the spare room. Legolas lay down and wished his dad good night. Soon he could here the sounds of his father snoring, but Legolas wouldn't sleep, and he didn't all night.  
  
"I was so sure I saw him!" Sam sighed. Smeagle sat down near the fire and Sam soon joined him. The two small creatures sat hopelessly by the fire until they both drifted asleep. In the morning Sam awoke with a start. He lay there with his eyes closed hoping it had all been dream. It had, it was too unreal to be true, it had to be a dream. He opened his eyes with a smile but his face soon changed as he realized it was not a dream and his best friend was dead. He looked to his side. Smeagle was still asleep. Sam stood up. He looked around. There was nothing but forest for miles! He sat back down and started to think. He had it! A perfect idea! He quickly woke Smeagle and before long they had set off. "But I still don't understand!" Smeagle said, frustrated. Sam smiled, "Just follow me!" Smeagle sighed but did as Sam said and followed him for 5 miles to the edge of the forest. Sam saw the hut and pointed. "That, Smeagle, is my plan!" Sam revealed at last. Smeagle felt Sam's head. "Are you sure you fell ok?" He said. Sam pushed away Smeagle's arm and marched forward. Smeagle shook his head and followed. "That, my ugly friend, is Leego's house, Legolas' father!" Sam said at last, "He's bound to of took shelter there!" Smeagle looked at the house, "How we get in?, how we capture Legolas?, shouldn't we of brought those police??" Sam shook his head and laughed. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black object that looked like a small laptop. "This will get him! This will get him good!"  
  
"So what's the plan?" Smeagle whispered. "You knock on the door and run behind that log shed over there. When he opened the door knock out some of the logs to get his attention," Sam pointed a small finger at a crooked log shed. "And you?" Smeagle questioned, "What do you do?" "I use the warp!" Sam chucked, "Gandalf, err gave it me. I have set it to hell. It will send the house, with Legolas in it, to the place of endless touchier!" Sam gave a wicked laugh, "Remember!" Smeagle nodded, wide eyed as if Sam was blasting him to hell not Legolas. He ran forward and knocked on the door loudly. Then quick as a fox ran behind the log shed. Leego opened the door and looked around. Sam looked toward the log shed. Nothing happened. Sam's plan was ruined - he didn't want to send Leego to hell. Leego shut the door and went back into his house. Sam quickly ran to the log shed. Smeagle was lying on the floor. Blood was leaking from his head. Sam gasped. He looked up. "O oh!"  
  
Smeagle lay dead on the ground. A wicked cackle filled the silent air. Above the body stood Legolas holding Sam. He raised the log high and brought it down. "STOP!!!!" A deep voice made Legolas drop the log. It was.Legolas. "Legolas?" Sam questioned. "This is evil Wizard Saruman in disguise as me!" Legolas (the deep voiced one) said. Sam smiled, "I know you couldn't have killed." Sam was stopped as Wizard Saruman, no longer is disguise brought down the log and killed Sam. Legolas' kind eyes widened, " Nooooooooo!!" He cried. Once again Saruman raised the log. He brought it down with such force that Legolas didn't stand a chance.  
  
Fin  
  
"Take that!" Saruman fell backwards and hit the ground hard. He hit his head on the wall of the house. He just lay there with his eyes closed. Legolas looked up. Blood was pouring from his mouth and nose. He picked up a stone, scribbled a goodbye note for his father, grabbed the bodies of Sam, Smeagol and Saruman and threw them into one of his dad's log wagons. Quickly he got on his horse and rode away, the wagon following. Legolas rode as fast as he could through the woods. He rode past the village. He rode so fast that in less than an hour he reached the cave where Frodo has died. Quickly, he grabbed the bodies and went inside. He put them all in a pile on the floor. He picked up the warp and set it to 5 minutes ago. Suddenly there was a huge flash of light and Saruman sprung to life. An evil smile stretched across his face. Legolas had to work fast. He switched a dial on the warp. Then he pressed a button. Smoke burst up from the floor. Saruman began to scream. Legolas smiled. He combed his hair quickly whilst laughing. Then he set the dial to a day ago. The two hobbits and the little.thing jumped up. The four companions looked at each other. They stared at Legolas. They'd forgotten all about Saruman's disguise. Legolas turned and ran. At the other side of the forest he could see a desk. He didn't have time to wonder so he ran towards it. He reached it. It was a small jump down. He jumped. 


End file.
